Creepy Ondelez
Creepy Ondelez is a fictional, anthropomorphic gold and white cat with giant green eyes. He is literally insane and likes watching people. His face expression never changes, and he always stares at the viewer no matter what. It is said that once Creepy Ondelez sees you, he never stops watching. Unlike most of my other characters, Creepy Ondelez only has three fingers and a thumb and three toes, since it's based off an old creepy drawing. It is unknown where Creepy Ondelez comes from, since he's literally a creepy version of another character named Ondelez. (There's a link to where you can find him under "concept and creation".) He probably comes from the same place that Rex's weird clones, Rexanna and Ratbag come from. (Rexanna is a female version of Rex and Ratbag is basically the Tails Doll of Rex, not really but you get the idea). Personality Creepy Ondelez hasn't really be known to do anything but appear EVERYWHERE, (I mean literally, everywhere, any Universe, he's kinda like Meiwakuna Baka but worse) and stare at you. I mean, in every picture he's always staring right at the viewer. He's usually associated with the the phrase, "tasty kids", which actually comes from the Pokemon Drowzee's Soulsilver pokedex info. (It mentions how he doesn't eat the dreams of adults since those of children are much tastier), and I named my Drowzee "TASTYKIDS" after reading that pokedex entry. How this became associated with Creepy Ondelez is because of a newer drawing where I wrote "mmm...TASTY KIDS!" beside him. Therefore Creepy Ondelez eats kids, not adults since children are much tastier. He really likes looking through windows. Concept and Creation A long time ago, I when I was first starting to get into my bad Sonic style habit, I was drawing one of my old characters Ondelez (you can find him in the comic strip here) in my sketchbook. I ended up drawing this one, which later I thought looked really creepy. Later I drew a larger version of it, then I traced the larger version's head onto the computer, which resulted in this creepy digital drawing of his face which came some sort of..."self-meme". I could find it literally everywhere - on all computers in the house, on my PSP, uploaded onto dA, on my Wordpress account (which I normally use for posting stories and weird stuff), even on this wiki. If I go to my computer's dashboard, Creepy Ondelez is there waiting. There are also different versions of it, which can be viewed in the gallery below. The drawing of Ondelez with his giant eyes nearly the size of his head, his little smile, how he stares at you, his arms stretched out and his really disporportionate stick-legs is just a recipe for messed-up and creepy. And it was never intentionally, either, which makes it funny. Relationships Friends/Allies ??? Rivals/Enemies *Ondelez *Probably anyone normal or good. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-12-21 at 3.46.39 PM.png|Original drawing CREEPY ONDELEZ - REVAMPED LIKE LIEN-DA.png|The original picture traced onto the computer with a background CREEPY ONDELEZ.png|The larger version's head traced onto the computer CREEPY ONDELEZ alpha.png|The other one without a background Creepy-ondelez-card.jpg|His Pokemon card CREEPY ONDELEZ INVERTED.PNG|Creepy Ondelez inverted scary album cover.jpg|Creepy Ondelez peering through the window of a stock photo house CREEPY ONDELEZ mosaic (smaller).png|Creepy Ondelez as a mosaic (I shrunk the original image, and don't ask about some of the pictures, I don't know why they were on my computer and some of them aren't mine) Trivia *Creepy Ondelez is based off an old, unintentionally creepy drawing of Ondelez (seen above). *The normal Ondelez is to the right.